The Holy Conclave of Exemplary Personas to Act as a Guiding Light of All that Seek Salvation from the Dark Unknown of the World
Created by /u/GotUsernameFirstTry The Holy Conclave of Exemplary Personas to Act as a Guiding Light of All that Seek Salvation from the Dark Unknown of the World is a supranational union consisting of the nations that follow The Truth. It is a meritocratic elective theocratic monarchy (nicknamed "Meritheocracy") run by the Pope and the College of Cardinals. Home to more than 100 million people, it is the largest union of nations in Aokoa. Nations There are several nations tied to them Urspringian Nations The Urspring Empire The Urspring Empire is where everything started. Their emperor is also the Pope. The Scitta Republic Home to the parrots (and de jure the crows). The Queendom of Kamysseko The Queendom of Kamysseko is home to most of the Laceussi lizards. These lizards are frill-necked and gecko-like and there are great differences between the two genders, which carries problems with it. Aside from the Latrinae, the Queendom of Kamysseko is the smallest nation following the HCEPAGLASSDUW; there are too many problems with reproduction to maintain larger populations. The Queendom of Kamysseko covers an area that consists mostly of grassland with large rivers going through them as well as some more rugged areas close to the mountains. It is near these mountains most female Laceussi live and their capital, Khaznerastassu, lies close to the western mountains. The fact that female Laceussi can climb any sort of surface means that the mountains provide a great way to have vertical cities, which very few can successfully utilise. Most importantly, it keeps the inhabitants safe from the male Laceussi. Female settlements are concentrated near the mountains, though there are also a few along the rivers, where they grow the Aquacao plant, which is sold later upstream so that the Urspring Empire and especially the Belijnor can make their chocolate. The grasslands in between the mountain areas are where the male Laceussi roam freely; some live as hunter-gatherers, others do some farming. They also serve as a pseudo-border to what lies to the south. Most wouldn't want to wander through the lands the male roams. The Queendom of Kamysseko is ruled by an absolute queen from Kamysseko. Only females are considered eligible heirs, though eligible females can have royal parents of either sex. The Queendom of Kamysseko is home to their own fair share of universities, however only the University of Khaznerastassu is known as being a world-class university. Their most well-known student is Saint Lion Lizards (1677 - 1753), the most published mathematician ever. She is known for having provided breakthroughs in just about every field of mathematics she worked in, which was them all. The most sought answer to the Queendom of Kamysseko is whether or not there is a way to determine what sex an egg will hatch with - and can they possibly make sure how many of each sex will hatch? The Latrinae Vassal of the HCEPAGLASSDUW Ravenhaven De facto an independent direct democracy in the southern part of the Urspringian lands. Not recognised by the HCEPAGLASSDUW and therefore not represented. Non-Urspringian Nations Daarbelijk History The Urspringian Empire The depletion of the Latrinae The Order of Saint Quaytawn Geography Very pleasant Government Economy Biology Religion = See main article: The Truth = Their religion is called The Truth; a believer is called a Truth-seeker. The College of Cardinals The Universities = See also: List of great people that have worked at the HCEPAGLASSDUWian universities = References Posts about or from the HCEPAGLASSDUW *Claim post *The Truth - the religion of the HCEPAGLASSDUW *The Order of Saint Quaytawn (OSQ) *Discovery of the 7th planet *Rosin's diplomatic mission *The new field of study at the HCEPAGLASSDUW *Mara Zestith joins the Order of Saint Quaytawn (OSQ) *The Palace of Envoys *The Queendom of Kamysseko *The HCEPAGLASSDUW and the nations that follow its lead *Our loyal subjects, the Belijnor *The Swish Guard *A new theory about the world *What's the matter? Small particles, apparently; Part 1 *Professor Stonewine, I presume? (OSQ) *The Tao'oi go "Eeeeeeoooooo" (OSQ) *Trichechus Urspringus *On the road to solve the Fast Travelling Problem *Fortune Favours the Dumb *The Urspring Core *Ex-excommunication and apex communication instead of excommunication OR the X-COM initiative *Pacrow Orru, Elite Police (Orru Chronicles) *The Concordat of Perfectibility *Youngmass's Gravitational Constant and how later experiments may have provided evidence for the "Ocean Floor Currents" model of the magnetic field *The day the world got smaller *The Urspring Core part 2, Loetseburch, and the province of Senoussi *What is magic? (Baby don't curse me) *The Fast and Fourierous *Pope pandering, I ponder, Panda *Advisors from the HCEPAGLASSDUW *That's not a question, but the Belijnor did it anyway *Under Pressure *The Dark Night Sky Paradox *Opening Sharghar *The Fekiluk Nebula *Capable Cables *"Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds" (April Fool's Day) *The Telegraph Meeting *Questions and answers (OSQ) *Something so massive even light cannot escape *A New Fifth Planet? That's expected. *Dia - Mon Dieu *The Wontu Tree *Conversion & Mount Ethos *It's a wonderful night for a moondance *Whale, whale, whale, what do we have here? (OSQ) *Pacrow Orru, Paranormal Investigator (Orru Chronicles) (Part 1) *Refusing to be screwed with *Why chemistry might not be such a useless science after all *Professor Stonewine's urge to create the SS [5 CE (OSQ)] *Population growth *A Crowlony and a place to teach fish *The story of the great hero Pan'dla'tlan *Back when life was more chill *Classy and Brassy *A Little Light Reading [A lot BCE - 21 CE] *Birth of the scientist *Pulp Fiction [34-37 CE] *OSQ: A place where the otters can live [4 CE] *Parrotting a drawing *Pacrow Orru, Paranormal Investigator (Orru Chronicles) (Part 2) *The Decade Crusade *[Market Monday The Great Exhibition of the Works of Industry of All Nations] *Free will or will-free? *Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free *Practical Applications of electricity *The great leap forward *The Pipa Democracies *The Trial of Professor Stonewine